


Where Were You?...

by http_multifandom_stories



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Horse Face, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Non-Canon Relationship, POV Jean Kirstein, Spoilers, Tags Are Hard, Titan!marco, freckled jesus, jeanmarco, marcojean - Freeform, precious babies, the gentle Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/http_multifandom_stories/pseuds/http_multifandom_stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is out on a run with the squad and while out, a bunch of titans come out of no where and it resolves in the group having to separate, but two titans head after Jean so he has no choice but to go on his own.  While running from the two titans(15 meter and 10 meter) his horse ends up tripping and sending both it and Jean to the ground and the horse runs away, causing Jean to give up all hope but just when he swears that he's a goner, something surprising happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Did This Happen?

I wasn't expecting this to happen today, I wasn't expecting to be right beside Armin and then the next moment, I was separated and was stuck running the completely other way, listening to the screams of others behind me, yelling my name. I wasn't expecting to be stuck, riding my horse for nearly twenty minutes and still having two titans behind me and I definitely wasn't expecting for another one to walk in front of me, stop there and just stare. That's what caused me to be stuck in my current state. That's what caused me to be thrown off my horse and have my ankle and wrist messed up. As I laid there, hoping that someone would come, I began to realize. No one was going too. If they did, they would've already been here. That was when I started to slowly accept it. That was when I just simply laid there, tears forming in my eyes and soon going down my cheeks. As I laid there, all I could hear was the sound of stomps coming towards me. I decided to look over at the two my left, the ten meter one was obese but had long, skinny arms and it's head looked way too small for it's body, where as the fifteen meter one, was the complete opposite. I then looked to the other one which was also walking towards me, this one...this one was different, it was strange but I could swear, it had freckled and a certain look to its eyes, they had that 'sad puppy dog' look to them, it honestly looked familiar but I didn't think about it too much. I looked down at my gear and sighed to myself before he unbuckled it and let it fall. I stared up at the sky for a moment before I shut my eyes as the foot steps were right beside me. 'The one on the right' was all I thought to myself, I was expecting to feel huge, rough hands pick me up, I was expecting to be put into the large mouth of the Titan and be swallowed whole. What I wasn't expecting is a loud snarl like sound to come from it. I decided to open my eyes and look up too see what was happening, my eyes widened at the sight. This, there's no way this was happening. I watched as this titan stepped over me and walked over to the ten meter one, raising a fist which colided with it's face and knocked it's head off, I noticed that it was right at the nape of it's neck which made me stared in shock. The next one didn't go down as easily but it did. However, the one that had killed them, did get a chunk bitten from it's shoulder. I watched quietly in shocked as the wound begin too close, steam coming from it as it did so. 'Did...what did I...what just happened?.' I sat there silently and watched as the Titan turned around to face me. I stared up at it and as it began to walk towards me, I started to to crawl backwards. Falling back and groaning quietly in the process as I remembered and felt the pain of my messed up wrist. I watched as the creature leaned down just enough so it could pick me up. As it did so, I used my good hand and moved back as I was laid flat in it's hand, I actually moved back too much and ended up almost falling but the tall creature caught me just as I began too. I winced and closed my eyes as I felt one of it's large fingers touch the top of my head then go down to my cheek, doing it as gently as something it's size could. I opened my eyes as I felt the hand shift under me and I was soon eye to eye with the Titan, I stared into it's eyes and a warm feeling began to form in the pit of my stomach. This Titan. This titan looked like someone I cared for, someone who actually put up with me, someone that died a month ago. I sat up slowly and used my good hand to support me, I used my bad hand, to gently reach out and put on the huge creatures temple, tears beginning to form in my eyes as I did. I looked at the freckles and the tears fell. I then said in a cracked, shaky voice "M...Marco...?." I watched as he smiled and gave a nod of his head. This titan that had saved me, was my friend who I thought died. This titan, was Marco Bodt.


	2. Don't Leave Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean wakes up and becomes very confused on why all of this has happened, but he knows that he does not want Marco to leave him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd Person POV

Jean couldn't believe it. He had seen him dead. He had actually found him dead. But now, now, he didn't know what to think. This titan had just saved him and when he asked it a question, it responded. Last time he checked, normal titans didn't do that then smile afterwards, he couldn't even recall Jaeger smiling in his Titan form. He began to feel dizzy, he began to feel like he was going to pass out. Which he ended up doing. A few hours had passed by before Jean had woken up and when he did, he immediately jumped up in a panicked way but as soon as he did, he fell back because of his still injured wrist. The blonde gently gripped the injury and clenched his teeth, looking down at it afterwards. 'what's going on...this has to be a dream.' The boy looked around his surroundings silently before realizing where he was. 'This- a house? How am I in a house?' As he thought, his head began to hurt, causing him to wince and gently hold his head. A few more minutes passed by before he finally decided to attempt to stand, it took a few tries which resolved in failure, but he eventually did it. Using a wall as support. He looked down at his ankle briefly then back up and slightly limped to a window so he could look out it, it was way too dark for him to even attempt to leave on his own, another headache surged it's way through his head and caused him to stumble a bit, he then remembered something, actually, someone. Marco. Was it all just a dream? Maybe his squad had found him, maybe they were near by. No, if they were here, they would've wrapped his injuries up or would've taken him back. This whole thing confused the poor boy and as he began to think on it, something caught his eye which was outside the window. As he looked closely, he could tell what it was, his eyes widening upon realization. He used the wall so he wouldn't fall back. The thing that had caught his eyes, was a titan corpse. The skin had already began to dissolve and the bones seemed to have started cracking and falling apart. The more he looked, the easier it was to tell what the titan looked like. So this wasn't a dream...had Marco really saved him earlier? He felt like crying, he really did. He felt like punching something, anything. But he didn't, Jean did neither of those things. He just stood there silently. Minutes, felt like hours as he stood there, he was thinking. Thinking about everything really, but he was mostly thinking about his supposedly dead friend. A sound caught his attention and he snapped his head to the side, the sound was like footsteps, he shifted back the best he could and kept his eyes on the sounds source. As he stood there, he could finally make out a figure and once he was able to actually see the person, his heart swelled but dropped and a knot formed in his stomach. He stood there with his mouth agape and his eyes wide. Why couldn't this just be a dresm? Why couldn't this all just be a bad dream, he'd gotten some like this before, so why couldn't this also be one?. When he saw the other continue to walk towards him, he moved back until his back hit the wall. Then the other spoke. It sent a shiver down the boys spine and goosebumps rose on his skin, all he had said was his name "Jean". once the familiar boy stopped only a few inches away from him, he closed his eyes and the tears did fall this time. The blonde opened his eyes again and looked at those familiar brown ones. He had the urge to hug him for some reason, probably because this was a man he had fallen in love with, but all he felt was betrayal and anger. He felt a hand touch his cheek and he immediately smacked it away with his good hand, now glaring at the other. "Jean- I... Please let me explai-" "explain what Marco, that you faked your death? That you lied?" It was obvious jean was angry, who wouldn't be? He had trusted this male, actually considered him his best friend, but now, how could he even looked at him the same? He'd lied, faked his death and was a shifter like Eren, that could've been useful information the day he died, him and Erens titan forms were both fifteen meters, so he could've helped Eren, or something. Atleast he could've helped destroy more titans. Jeans mind was a mess right now, he just couldn't wrap his head around it. He heard the other sigh quietly and then saw a smile form on his lips and that only caused his heart to sink lower, it felt like it was actually in his stomach now. But he didn't stop glaring at the taller one. "Why are you smiling?" He growled under his breath and saw Marco shrug "I...really, don't know, I guess I'm just happy to see you?" He chuckled lightly and saw Jeans expression go blank. And soon, the blondes legs gave out and he dropped to his knees, looking up at the shifter with tears streaming down his face "you- how could you Marco?...I, why? Why did you leave like that? Why did you leave me? I ju-just, I just don't understand" his voice cracked and he whispered harshly. He felt like he was going to be sick right now. He leaned forwatd and clutched his stomach, looking forward just as he saw Marco kneel down and gently cup his face in both of his hands. "Please calm down Jean, I'll explain everything afterwards." The black haired male gently wiped the others tears away and leaned down to place a small and feather like kiss on the top of his head. "I won't leave you again...as long as you don't leave me...now get some rest Jean..." He whispered into his ear and it was almost like a lullaby for the blonde because as soon as his friend said the words, his eyes fluttered shut and he fell asleep for the second time, except this time. It was in the others lap because just as he had began to lean forward, Marco had shifted into a sitting position, gently stroking different colored hair. What exactly had Jean gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already written three chapters, so I'll be uploading one more part after this.
> 
> Please send some feedback. It'd be greatly appreciated.


	3. Apples?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apples are miracle workers sometimes, in Jean's case anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeans POV.

When I awoken once again, I had found myself on a mattress that sat on the floor. I laid there silently for a moment as I thought back to last night. After a moment, I slowly sat up, only to find that my wrist had been wrapped up and so had my ankle, my shirt and cloak was also missing which caused me too look around a bit but I quickly gave out a sigh of relief when my eyes landed on them which were hanging over a small chair that was only five feet away from me. I looked down at my torso to see that I had a bandage on my chest a few smaller ones on my stomach and one on my side, I hadn't even noticed that I had injuries in those places actually. My eyes slowly took attention to a door that opened, revealing, Marco, who was standing there with two apples in his hands. He sent a soft smile my way and walked over until he was standing only a few inches from me. I watched as he sat down and offered the apple in his right hand to me, I looked at him curiously then took the apple, taking a small bite from it before I took a bigger one, the apple was surprisingly sweet which only made it better, usually the ones I got were green and somewhat sour but this one was a red color and tasted amazing, I wonder where he got it from...questions for later, right now, I was just hungry. I heard the freckled boy laugh as I practically devoured the apple down, wiping my mouth after I finished it and sat the core down. I turned my attention back to him and saw that he had just started eating the one that he held in his left hand. After Marco finished, he also wiped his mouth and looked at me, staying silent as he observed me abit. I watched as his eyes trailed down from my face, and to my lower body, causing me to shift just a bit under his gaze. He then looked back up at me and smiled more. "Glad to see that you slept well." I watched him motion to my bed head which caused a soft shade of pink to dust over my cheeks. I grumbled a few incoherent words and fixed the ash brown part of my hair which was what Marco had pointed to. We sat in silence for a few moments, all that could really be heard was the sound of birds outside and a bit of wind that blew gently. I shifted slightly on the mattress then looked towards the other boy, noticing that his eyes were shut and his hands were in his lap. I cocked my head to the side, almost in an animal manner and leaned forward to gently poke one of his freckled cheeks, watching as he slowly opened those beautiful brown eyes of his. He looked at my hand tiredly then looked at me, a small yawn escaping his lips as he did so. I wondered if he had gotten any sleep, maybe he stayed up all night to watch me? That would actually be creepy if he did...so, hopefully he didn't do that. He took my hand back and just watched him, noticing how tired he looked. "Did you get any sleep last night, Marco?" My voice was slight hoarse as I spoke but that was actually normal for me, it usually got like that when I had just woken up. I watched him look down and sigh then he slowly shook his head and looked back up but another small smile formed on his lips, they one previously had slowly faded since he had just began to doze off. But now it came back, just not as big. It actually caused me to do the same. I slowly scooted to the side in the bed and patted the mattress, motioning for him to come lay down. I watched him give a confused look and he sat there for a few seconds before he finally crawled in next to me. We both laid down and looked at each other. I still couldn't believe that this was real, I had wanted his death to be a lie or a dream this whole time, and for me to find out that it was a lie. Actually hurt me. But the only reason for that was because of how I found out and because he hadn't even said goodbye when he left. I thought that he had changed actually, but it turned out, he hadn't. Those eyes, that smile and just that feeling he gave me, none of it had changed. He was still, Marco Bodt. I reached a hand up to his face and gently rested it on his cheek, watching as he closed his eyes and smiled more. I gently ran my thumb over his freckled cheeks and leaned forward so I could rest my forehead against his, closing my eyes like his. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him. I allowed him to do so and I moved my hands to his chest so I could rest them there. I left my eyes closed and just laid there with him, I let a few minutes pass by until I finally opened my brown eyes to look at the male beside me. When I found out that he was peacefully asleep, I smiled more and glanced down to look at his arms then were still around my body. Since I had just woken up, I wasn't very tired. But oh well, I doubt he'd be asleep for very long anyways, plus...laying in bed without someone yelling at me to wake up or someone arguing with me, wasn't such a bad thing. It'd been such a long time since I had slept in this long, and it felt good to actually do so. I breathed in and rested my forehead against Marcos chest, listening silently to his heart beat and breathing. As I listened to his heart, mine began to beat more. I had missed this for so long, and now that it was back, I didn't want to lose it, I love it so much. More than anything really. We usually only did this whenever it'd storm really bad back in our bunkers, he'd usually wake me up because he'd get scared and the first time it happened, I told him to get over it but then he gave me those puppy eyes and I allowed it. The second time it happened, I didn't care much and just let him and then the third time was when we started doing this and I slowly started encouraging him too do it since I had began to slowly enjoy the feeling of his arms around me and the heat of his body against mine, the way he'd smile in his sleep and mumble stuff and just, everything. He usually fell asleep before me and I actually ended up falling asleep because I would count his freckles, he always had new ones just forming out of new where and I'd always point them out which usually made him laugh, did I mention his laugh sounded like angles playing the harp? It was absolutely beautiful. As seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours, Marco finally began to stirr awake, mumbling things I couldn't quite understand. Two hours had actually passed by until he began to do this and after a few more minutes of him mumbling, his brown eyes finally opened. I heard him yawn quietly and watched as he rubbed his eye like a child that had just woken up. He laid there for a moment before he actually looked directly at me, a tired smile forming upon those lips once again. This guy always had a smile on his fave whenever he could and they showed so much hope in them, it was crazy. But it also gave me hope, even if I never admitted to it. He placed a hand on my cheek and leaned forward to me so our faces were only inches apart. I watched him glance down at my lips which caused me to blush and bite my bottom one, what he did next. I should've been more surprised, but I wasn't. In an instant, our lips were connected. I actually froze up for a second but slowly began to melt into it and my eyes fluttered shut. I felt his hands go down to my waist and he pulled more closer to him. The kiss tasted like apples because of earlier, a mixture of sour and sweetness hit my tongue and it only made this better. The kiss was filled with passion and need. I had wanted this for so long and it seemed like he did too. His lips were soft against my own and it felt like they weren't meant to be where they were now, everything just felt perfect. I rested my hands on his chest and gently gripped at the fabric of his shirt. When we finally pulled back, he bit my bottom lip softly which caused a small whine to to form in my throat and leave my mouth. I heard him chuckle and watched as he leaned forward again but this time, to kiss my forehead. We both smiled at each other like kids and laughed a bit. I really am happy that he had brought those apples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil bit of smooches and cuddling. Fluffy goodness.


	4. Woops. Not an update.

Wow. Okay. I really need ideas for the next chapter of this story. Some help and feedback would be nice?

I havent updated for god knows how long and I really want to before a end up just giving up on this story, which I don't want to do. So, some help would be amazing. Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on here so, I am so sorry if I seem like a noob. this is also my first 'actual' story, I've written two one shots on wattpad so I will probably also post those. Please don't judge me ;w;


End file.
